


You may not have won but you’re a winner in my eyes

by batsbatsbatsbats



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, IRL Fic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealous Wilbur Soot, Jealousy, Older Sibling Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Tommy collects siblings, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), hes fine though hes vibing, it’s quick tho, love or host, so much found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsbatsbatsbats/pseuds/batsbatsbatsbats
Summary: Tommy spirals after the platonic love or host for Wilbur. Tommy is going through it and is not having a good time. Dream then picks up on this and comes up with a plan to make Wilbur jealous. Cue to Wilbur eventually , you guessed it, getting jealous. Then our two brothers have a heart to heart.(( I also wrote this before the winner was announced so shhh))
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 36
Kudos: 770





	You may not have won but you’re a winner in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Listen there was so many angst possibilities after yesterday. I had to do it. I had to ! I wrote this while in school so sorry if it sucks.

Tommy closed the tab of love or host silently. With a shaky exhale he rubbed his forehead trying to ease his headache. He knew what he was signing up for. He fucking knew and yet here he was about to be in tears over it. “Big man TommyInnit” was trying not to fucking cry over some stupid bits. Except Tommy wishes they were bits because he could hear some honesty in them.

Tommy’s desktop was lighting up with all his new notifications but he paid no mind to them as he went downstairs for an Advil. He wasn’t in the mood for Coca Cola so he silently took the medicine dry. Pushing the tears down as he psychically swallowed the bitter pill. By the time he went upstairs his computer was blowing up along with his phone. 

With a quick glance he saw most of the notifications were congratulating the winner of love or host. Tommy clenched his jaw as his mind hissed “you mean your replacement ”. As he started to scroll as a distraction he paused after a bit. Looking at the time stamps he realized some of these were sent towards the beginning of the show. Closing his eyes he took a deep breathe and allowed himself to look to satisfy his morbid curiosity. 

The room was silent save for the teen losing his battle with his emotions and silently crying. The tweets ranged from ‘lol they’re brothers your honor’ to ‘I don’t know how Wilbur even puts up with him he’s so annoying’. There was a couple that were displeased with how Wilbur acted. But Tommy didn’t even look at them. He couldn’t even see through his tears at this point. Clips upon clips were already circulating around the internet of Wilbur dissing him harshly. 

So what if Wilbur didn’t want to be “best friends” with him. It didn’t matter that Tommy was the butt of the joke for the majority of the stream. ‘It 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯’𝘵 matter’ he corrected himself mentally as he swiped away his tears. Besides people won’t think twice of this and yet here was Tommy making nothing over something.

With shaky hands he pushed himself off his desk and curled into bed. Normally he stayed up later but his tears were still coming and he was mentally tired. After all the man he thinks of his brother thought it was “pathetic that Tommy and him talked every day for a year straight” and “needed better friends than a random 16 year old.”

With a lump in his throat he blindly grabbed one of his stuffed cows on his bed to cuddle to his chest while he cried. Tommy ran his fingers through the soft fur and he froze when they hit the embroidered letters of “love, wilby”. He let out a silent sob as he crushed the cow to his chest. Was any of it real? Or was Tommy just a simple naive teenager who was so fucking stupid? 

Tommy was too tired to be in denial anymore. Whatever .... 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 meant he didn’t give a fuck anymore. He felt cold and numb and so so fucking sad. Memories and cherished moments he shared with the musician flashed before his eyes when he shut them tightly. ‘How much of that was real’ he wondered staring emptily at the cow in his hands ‘and how much of it was pity’. With a heavy heart the boy cuddled the cow and cried himself to sleep.

Waking up Tommy was reminded of a harsh reality that he got good at ignoring. He was usually a fucking pro at ignoring his shitty mental health. But as he finally opened his crusty eyes that were practically glued shut by dried tears he felt the familiar numbness. Tired blue eyes stared at the ceiling as he felt faint goosebumps across his skin. The cold , hallow familiar feeling sunk into him. 

Tommy allowed himself to lay in bed and dissociate for a little bit. There were different kinds of feeling nothing. And right now he wanted the safe gentle kind. After the teen felt calmer and slightly more stable he gently released his cow and got up. Tommy started to grab his clothes and phone and headed to the bathroom to shower. Showering always either made everything a lot better or a lot worse.

With silent footsteps he made his way to the shower. Quickly he went through the motions and got in after hitting shuffle on his playlist for his phone. Tommy wiped away the tears stains and cleaned himself. Humming along to Murders - Miracle Musical the teen tried to forget the events of last night. And he would have been slightly successful if his phone didn’t make the obnoxious noise that he set as his alert for Wilbur. 

Tommy with a dry mouth all of sudden and surprisingly steady hands reached out from the shower and grabbed his phone. Wilbur made multiple tweets all having the theme of ‘lol just got a new bestie finally rid of the child’. What really fucked him over was the message Wilbur sent him on discord asking if he wanted to stream with him tomorrow. As if nothing happened in the slightest yesterday. As if the man didn’t want Tommy gone. 

Tommy gently placed his phone down before going back inside the shower fully and leaning against the shower wall. The teen laid his head against the wall of the shower as the end of the song played. Tears slowly made their way down the teens blank face. “All for nothing at all. Allll for nothing all. With something to dooo” played in the background as the teen slid onto the floor. 

Water pounded down onto him as he sat curled up. Wet blonde hair obstructing his leaking eyes. As the next song played Tommy immediately wondered why someone up there fucking hated him. “Till the world falls apart” blared from his speakers. Tommy laughed and his laugh went from quiet and broken to manic. He wouldn’t admit to being proud of this next bit. It was so fucked up to be relapsing over something as stupid as this. Didn’t change the facts though. 

Calmly after Tommy washed the blood off his arms and scrubbed his face from his tears he got out of the shower. Going through the ,painfully familiar for all the wrong reasons, motions he cleaned his arms and wrapped them up. After getting dressed he placed his shit in the hamper, grabbed his phone and left the bathroom. The only hint that 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 happened at all was a small speck of red on the bathroom sink. 

He made his way downstairs and ate breakfast and took his pills. Gotta love the taste of his adhd meds and his anti depressants. After he finished he went up to his room. Faintly he felt a small hint of guilt but he pushed it down and set up to stream. After all the show had to go on . Tommy plastered a smile on his face and let himself lean into his loud, happy facade. 

After years of this bullshit Tommy was pretty good at convincing people he was fine. Yet he still faltered just slightly when Dream mentioned how Wilbur was a little harsh to him. Tommy knew the older man saw it but he just brushed his worries aside. Or he tried to but Dream was annoying persistent in a subtle way. Subtle to anyone who wasn’t looking for it that is. 

No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t throw the green bastard off his trail. So he silently admitted defeat after two days of this bullshit. While off camera they were actually pretty close. Tommy looked up to the man a lot and they had an almost brotherly relationship. It hurt to think of the word brother though. His heart throbbed with hurt at the thought of his... well if he even still 𝘸𝘢𝘴 his older brother that is .

Dream was kind when he confronted him yet stern. Worry and concern were laced in his words. Some part of Tommy felt relief at being cared about epspecially after everything. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” the green man began,” we both know that sometimes bits gets offensive but that doesn’t really excuse somethings does it?”

Tommy picked up a pen and spun it between his fingers as he answered quietly,” the thing is they weren’t completely wrong tho big man,” and when Dream made a noise like he wanted to cut him off he kept going ,”I’m a shit best friend-well just a shit friend in general I suppose. Of course Wilbur wouldn’t want an annoying child as a friend.”

The moment he stopped talking he could hear the sharp inhale Dream took. Tommy stared blankly at his desk as he held one of his cows. It was a green cow that Dream sent him ages ago as a gift. Normally Tommy would turn off his camera out of insecurity but he didn’t give a shit. Plus the illusive masked man understood being insecure better than anybody. 

“I don’t know exactly what you’re thinking but I can tell you it’s wrong. You’re a good person and an amazing friend. Seriously you’re such a good kid and anybody would be honored to have you as a brother,” here is where Dream paused briefly to look at him.

Tommy could practically feel Dream scanning him over. He tilted his head to the side and rested it on his shoulder. 

Dream was beginning to feel a little desperate and discouraged before he had a brilliant idea,” what if we make Wilbur jealous?,” here is where he saw Tommy turn his head towards the camera slightly so he continued,” you’re already like a little brother to me Tommy. And we all know how dramatic and jealous Wilbur gets.” 

“He is extremely fucking dramatic,” Tommy agreed in a mutter as he looked straight into the camera for a second before looking away and asking,” you really think Wilbur would care??”

Dream winced slightly at that for multiple reasons. It hurt that Tommy thought that way and also because he 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 for a fact that Wilbur was going to lose his shit. But after looking at Tommy and seeing how the normally loud smiling teenager was all curled up and sad he knew it had to be done.

“Oh believe me Tommy he’ll care,” Dream said reassuringly to Tommy and sighing in relief when Tommy finally sat up more and looked at him. 

“I just want to say this is a stupid idea and this probably won’t work,” Tommy said a little louder then earlier but still quietly,” I don’t think Wilbur needs me or wants me. But I trust you Dream.”

If this didn’t work out Dream decided he was going to knock some sense into Wilbur’s head. Tommy was such a genuinely sweet kid and he meant what he said earlier. Anybody would be lucky to have him as his brother. They didn’t even start their plan yet and Dream wanted to protect the fuck out of the kid. 

“Thank you Tommy that means a lot to me,” Dream said before adding in a caring tone,”I know it’s still pretty early in the night but maybe you should head to bed. Especially since we start our plan tomorrow.”

Tommy with some amusement in his tone said ,” look at you already nailing this whole big brother thing,” before he rubbed his eyes and continued,” but you may have a point. I’m gonna head out night big D.”

Dream rolled his eyes even though he knew Tommy couldn’t see ,”night little T,” Dream shot back laughing as the boy flipped him off and cursed him out before heading off to bed. The moment Tommy hung up Dream sat up straight. There was planning to be done after all. 

Tommy woke up with his phone literally going insane. Gently he released his green cow, he switched them last night since it hurt to cuddle Wilbur’s, and picked his phone up. With a raised eyebrow he noted that Dream tweeted saying ‘ I will be teaching @tommyinnit how to speedrun later so stay tuned ’. Tommy smiled slightly and tweeted ,”the big man himself is gonna be showing me the ropes. Can’t wait @dream’. And so their grand plan began.

After Tommy took his meds and got dressed he made his way to his set up. Then him and Dream started to stream. Already both view counts were rising. Tommy allowed himself to push this whole shit show with Wilbur to the back of his mind and have fun. Him and Dream normally got along fine but today they were electric. They was a couple of cute moments and both boys laughed extremely hard during the stream. The fans were already noticing how much softer dream was to Tommy and they were theorizing everything.

The next day Tommy played among us with a handful of youtubers he was close with. Tommy got imposter and as always did a shit job at it. However the last two rounds he got imposter with Dream. Normally his friends kill him off no matter what. But with Dream smoothing everything over they both won each round. Everyone was surprised because Tommy was awful at this game and here he was winning with Dream. 

Tommy had an awful day and just got back from therapy. You know the saying they keep telling you ‘progress is still progress and relapsing happens sometimes’ . Didn’t make this whole shitty situation better though. The stream he has later though was one of the best he’s had in a while. Dream was extremely kind and even called him the nickname that the man came up for him ages ago. Not even five minutes after their stream ended their was hundred of clips of them. Especially the clip of Dream saying with laughing,” Guppy if you do that you’re gonna explo- WHAT DID I TELL YOU!! hA Ha!”

Their friends all started to notice the change in their relationship at this point. And Wilbur finally started to realize something was off. Wilbur especially started to notice how people in his chat started to say how ‘Wilbur has apparently been replaced’. Which lead to the man to looking around and not liking what he found. Dream calling Tommy his little brother, multiple hilarious Twitter threads, Dream telling Tommy how proud he is of him on multiple apps, and the cherry on fucking top was Dream calling Tommy a cute and endearing nickname. 

The next day when Dream, Tommy and a few others were streaming Wilbur joined. Almost immediately everyone stopped and started to chat with Wilbur. Tommy however was screaming and running from Dream and Sapnap. Tommy was practically cackling while the two boys chased him. When they were done playing their weird game of almost tag Wilbur cleared his throat getting their attention. 

“ Hey toms!,”Wilbur greeted while ignoring the small bit of jealously he felt.

“Oh. Sup Wilbur!,” Tommy said before turning immediately to Dream and saying,”Dre you know I have a point and that is a fucking brilliant idea.”

Dream wheezed out a ,” Guppy if we place that much TNT it’s gonna kill us and destroy everything.”

Tommy and Dream continued bantering and pulled a few others into it. Wilbur’s jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed. He didn’t like being ignored. He especially didn’t like Tommy ignoring him. His jealousy that has been steadily growing was more longer small. Wilbur messaged Dream “what the fuck do you think you’re playing at?” Dream responded with “Tommy is a good kid and he’s the literal definition of a perfect little brother” before adding a “ :)” which made Wilbur lose it. 

“Yes he is but he’s MY little brother not yours” Wilbur angrily typed. He was seething with rage when Dream responded with “are you sure about that?? I mean I’m a better brother than you are.” Wilbur looked up from his briefly and saw that while he was talking Tommy was building a little house thing around Dream. His brief amusement towards the teen was drowned by the pure rawr jealously that hit him full force when Dream praised him for the semi good build. And he could practically HEAR Tommy lighting up at it. Oh well two can play at that game. After all that’s HIS younger brother.

The stream between quickly became a silent competition for the teens affection. Everyone other than Tommy were watching the two “fight” . It was very amusing and entertaining to watch . It got even better when Wilbur went to apps and started posting about Tommy. Dream silently let him do this since all of this was for Tommy. Wilbur’s jealously was incredibly visible to anyone on the stream or anyone watching it . Hell even if you only looked at Twitter you could tell Wilbur was jealous immediately.

The closer to the end of the stream the more angry and annoyed Wilbur got. Over and over again Dream would say something without fail and Tommy would light up. The teen would preen and follow him around. Everything came to the boiling point when right after they ended the stream Dream , that absolute fucking bastard, had the gall to use Tommy’s line. “It’s like we’re brothers Tommy,” Dream snickered.

Wilbur froze in place before lowering his head and sneered at the camera. His rage was hot and boiling. His head snapped up when Tommy laughed out,” yeah it is big man!”

Wilbur couldn’t contain his jealously anymore ,” no no no- you don’t get to do that you absolute bastard.”

Tommy let out a confused hum before asking nervously ,” Wilbur why are you- what did Dream ever do to you??”

Wilbur positively exploded ,”what did he do to me?? What did he do?? He’s trying to fucking steal you from me!!,” Wilbur immediately swiveled to look at Dream’s character ,”Tommy is my little brother not yours. You leave my best friend alone you prick.”

The silence was extremely loud but before either man said anything Tommy interrupted by quietly asking ,” I’m still your best friend ?”

Wilbur inhaled sharply at that and said,” Of fucking course you’re my best friend. Why the fuck would you not be?,”while he opened the discord call the three of them were in. 

Tommy’s camera wasn’t on anymore and it bugged both men. Dream quietly left the call after he messaged Tommy privately and told him to ‘send a message if he needs him.’

“I’m just an annoying , random 16 year old who never shuts the fuck up. Why would you even 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 me to be your best friend,” Tommy said painfully quiet.

Tommy was sitting in his desk chair curled up with his cows. He grabbed both Dream’s and Wilbur’s for comfort ages ago. Silent tears made his way down his face. As much as he fucking hated crying keeping this shit in was too much effort. Plus this is what he wanted right? He wanted Wilbur to be honest to his fucking face. Or at least his profile pic.

“I - Tommy you’re incredibly wrong okay you’re- listen where the fuck did you even get that from?,” Wilbur questioned while looking at the blondes profile pic with concern.

It was fucking hard to talk while crying but Tommy kept going,” I know I’m obnoxious and literally the worst it’s just- these are facts at this point. Wilbur ..... you deserve to have a good best friend .”

Tommy laughed , a quiet small humorless laugh that sounded so 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 , before continuing,” I mean I wouldn’t even blame you at all for not wanting to be my brother.”

Wilbur made a pained noise in his throat as he stared at the screen with eyes that were getting progressively more wet ,”Dont say that. Dont you ever say that. You’re my little brother of course I would want you.”

Tommy let his head hit his shoulder as he slowly said,” you’re amazing Wilbur and you deserve the best,” after a few seconds Tommy sniffed before adding silently,” and that’s not me is it ?”

Wilbur stared blankly at the computer as tears fogged up his glasses. He understands vaguely what this is about and it 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵. Wilbur made sure to text the teen earlier in the week about how well he did on the show and how funny he was. He knew that a few people on the show were harsh including himself. But as Wilbur sat alone in his office staring at the black screen hearing his little brother, Tommy would always be his little brother, crying he started to think about it more. 

“I was jealous that you were spending more time with Dream than me,” Wilbur slowly began in hopes that if he opens up about his feelings maybe Tommy would too so Wilbur could understand what was happening ,”I was so jealous that somebody else was able to replace me.”

“I couldn’t replace you Wilbur,” Tommy stated quietly with such force, “ you’re not like me, you’re not easily replaceable.”

𝘖𝘩. 

“Tommy,” Wilbur practically whimpered as he felt his heart shattered into a million pieces,”Tommy please you have to- you’re not...,” Wilbur pleaded ,” can you please turn your camera on? I miss you toms.”

With a shaky audible huff Tommy turned on his camera. Wilbur couldn’t help the noise the got caught in his throat at the sight of his brother. He looked so.... small. And TommyInnit was everything but small. Small and sad were two things Tommy should never be.

Wilbur inhaled deeply and brushed the tears off his face before quietly asking ,” you know that all of it was a joke right? That I wasn’t ever going to actually replace you right?”

Tommy looked up briefly before he looked at his desk as he replied wetly ,” I know you didn’t mean it. It’s just..... I thought that maybe you didn’t care about me.”

Wilbur immediately with zero hesitation spat out,” you couldn’t be more wrong. I don’t want to replace you nor will I ever. Nobody is better than you,” Wilbur exhaled and softened his tone a bit to add quietly,” you’re my best friend . And I love having you as my best friend,” seeing Tommy open his mouth again he quickly added,”and I love having you as my brother. Seriously I’m honored you chose me.”

Tommy wiped his face silently and then looked up. Wilbur was looking straight at him with an open honest face. Tommy knew the man was telling the truth. It didn’t make all the hurt go away though. He knew it would take awhile for himself to fully believe Wilbur. After all this shit takes time.

“I know you’re being honest but I don’t fully believe you,” Tommy began and seeing the wounded look on the older mans face he continued,” it’s not you it’s me. It’s just gonna take some time for it to ya know sink in.”

“That’s alright,” Wilbur responded with a smile,” Take all the time you need. I’ll keep telling you as many times are you need to hear it. I love you and I’m not going anywhere.”

Tommy’s cheeks tinted pink slightly as he looked away spitting out a ,” that’s fucking sappy.” 

Wilbur simply hummed ,” there’s nothing wrong with being sappy,” and he let out a huge smile when Tommy muttered a “I guess”.

After a few minutes of sitting in relived silence Tommy broke the silence by exclaiming ,” wait- wait- you were jealous of Dream ?? Of all people?,” in a disbelieving tone.

Wilbur looked mildly embarrassed,” well you see- listen it was completely justified!,” he stammered while messing with his hair,” seriously you two were acting so close and he even has a cute nickname for you!!,” Wilbur cried out,” that’s my territory.”

Tommy would never fucking admit how happy that made him so he retaliated with,” good dipshit ! That was the whole point! And besides,” Tommy added with a huff,” Dream came up with that nickname because an ad that came on once for the cartoon show Bubble Guppies.”

Wilbur laughed loudly at that while Tommy rolled his eyes, “yes yes it very funny,” he said in drawling tone before sitting up with a devilish smile”, it’s also very funny that Dream and I planned this out to make you jealous and it worked. “

Wilbur stared blankly at the teen before asking confused” I- what?”

Tommy hummed and replied,”I was like sad and going through it,” he waved his hand as if to stop Wilbur’s apologizes,” and Dream talked to me and was like ‘hey you’re amazing and I think if we make Wilbur jealous you’ll see I’m right’ so we did.”

Wilbur blinked at the teen who shrugged wordlessly before whipping out his phone. Tommy laughed in confusion as he watched the man type furiously. Tommy’s phone made a notification noise but before he could check it both Wilbur and his phones buzzed. Both brothers looked at Twitter.

Wilbur Soot✅: @Dream Why? Why are you like this?

Dream✅: @WilburSoot It’s free brother real estate. 

Tommy absolutely cracked up laughing. Wilbur was chuckling too. It felt really good to be with his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm love me some good hurt/comfort.


End file.
